Sonic Escape: Sequel Prequel
by Carnage Sprite
Summary: Wait hold on, isn't there supposed to be a story explaining what happened before this? Well yes, but this is to show what happens between then and the story that will take place AFTER this. So to sum this up. A day of relaxation between two boys is a prelude to an ancient plan 1000's of years in the making.
1. Start

_**A/N: Recently I have looked up, read on, and watched some videos on "Ape Escape". I repeat cjszero01: Why wasn't this popular during it's time. You want to know why I ask, then go watch his review of "Ape Escape 3". This is a sort of a sequel-prequel to a series I will do here on FFN. Though I do warn you: THERE WILL BE YAOI. More specifically between Sonic and the male protagonist of Ape Escape 3: Kei.**_

_**Before I forget Sonic will be a human/hedgehog hybrid, if you want to know what he looks like, look up "Sonic X Human Forms" on Google images; it's the 1st picture on the 1st row. Or look up "Sonic X Human Form" on Youtube. Kei is 14 while Sonic is 16.**_

_**I have another story planned, but it has something to do with IsonicfanI's Sonic the Sparrowhog Universe.**_

_**Also be on the lookout for my OC'.**_

_**-Carnage Sprite**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC'.**_

* * *

**-Earth, Monday, 5:43PM outside Kei, Yumi and Aki's house-**

**(No POV)**

Normally Sonic loved laying down, be it in a tree, on the ground, or on a plane headed toward a giant flying battleship commanded by an egg shaped mad scientist whom he suspected was related to his friend Chris Thorndike, albeit distantly.

However he did NOT like laying down when he was beaten down by an enemy, when there's trouble afoot that he could get to in a flash, or when his boyfriend was pinning him down with his face a mere 2 inches from his own. Sonic was gay, everyone on his world knew it, and no one judged him for it, not Eggman, not Shadow, nor even Silver. Heck not even Metal Sonic judged him for it…..though he was a robot that wanted to be Sonic, so he technically didn't count. But when asked why he was gay, he would merely say "my mother was not the best of hybrids' in multiple ways" and drop the subject.

Why was this happening? Well let's go back half an hour.

* * *

**-30 minutes earlier-**

Sonic and Kei were sitting on the couch eating a couple chili dogs watching TV, they were watching Avatar the Last Airbender, with Kei hoping that Specter wouldn't try to take over the world again. Sonic finished his in 3 to 4 bites, while Key finished his a second or two later in 4 to 5 bites.

Sonic burped in content before speaking his mind.

"That was one of the best chili dogs I've had in a LONG time, not since my 16th Birthday 3 months ago." Kei looked at his boyfriend in a teasing manner.

"Three months is a long time for you," he said in an exasperated and joking tone in his voice "I'd hate to see what three years is like to you."

Rolling his eyes in exasperation Sonic quickly semi-defended himself.

"Hey I'm an impatient guy, just like how I'm impatient for something to happen. Doesn't have to be a giant battle to decide the fate of all existence, but it has to be SOMETHING!" Finishing his statement in a tone that pretty much said what he was feeling right now: he was bored as heck. Something Kei quickly picked up on.

"Oh, so being with me is boring?" the blunette asked in a mocking tone, "I'm hurt Blue." At the use of Kei's nickname for him Sonic blushed and quickly defended himself again in a frantic manner.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it like that Kei, I swear. I really love being with you, I just wish something exciting could happen. I mean neither Specter or Egg-Butt have done anything, Tails is with Cosmo, Knuckles is guarding the Master Emerald, Rouge is more than likely bugging him about the Master Emerald. Shadow is working with Chris and Hope on a project." As he listed off what his hybrid friends were doing, Sonic failed to notice that Kei was getting closer to him. "The Chaotix are doing some detective work to pay off their bills, Amy is fantasizing about me, Cream is being a little angel, Vanilla is spending time with Cream, Big is fishing, Omega is helping G.U.N, and Metal Sonic is more than likely plotting ways to kill me-." Before he could continue Sonic soon found Kei's lips on his own and soon melted into the kiss.

After a minute or two of kissing the two separated.

"That exciting enough for you?" Kei spoke first with a teasing tone, but Sonic, who was not on to like being one upped like this, decided to string his boyfriend along.

"Not really, sorry Kei." Saying this quick and saying it fast, by the time Kei registered what Sonic has said, he was already out the door laughing.

While Sonic was the fastest hybrid alive, he admits that The Flash is faster than him but hopes to help improve with some tutoring from his speedy idol, Kei proved to be more than capable of keeping up with him…..that and the speed shoes that Tails made him certainly helped.

By the time they got to a hill with a lone tree on it, Kei tackled Sonic to the ground, and pinned him.

* * *

**-Now-**

The two bluenette's green eyes locked, with Kei having mischievous look in his.

"This exciting enough for you?" Despite the question Sonic could tell that he had something planned.

Playing his other along a bit more, Sonic decided to milk this for as long as he could.

"Not quite Kei-Kei; it's missing something." The blue hybrid spoke in a taunting tone as he played his joke further by using his other's nickname.

"Well then, how about this?"

Kei lowered his face till Sonic's nose and his mouth were almost touching, and he burped in Sonic's face. Sonic was soon sent into a coughing fit.

"Oh god, if this is what your burps are like, I'd hate to see what your farts are like." Despite his coughing fit, he said this in a joking tone.

"Want to find out?" Kei humored his other by beginning to get up.

"No, no I was just kidding." The blue blur stammered in response REALLY not wanting to smell his boyfriend's farts.

After a solid minute the two the true blue heroes began laughing.

* * *

As the two were laughing however, they failed to notice that a boy with white skin, red hair and black bat wings with red markings hiding in the tree branches. A boy who was smiling at them, and left before the hedgehog hybrid sensed him. But even HE failed to notice someone else in the tree above him.

An 18 year old boy with white hair, gold eyes with black sclera, peach skin, wearing a black cloak, a black undershirt, grey Jeans with a black belt and golden buckle, black and gold combat boots.

"A shame they and their friends seem to be the only ones who value life, I do hope I can avoid them ending with all of the others." Looking down at the two he smiles sadly. "Our kind's blood runs through your veins whether you realize it or not, Scion and Key…no, Sonic and Kei. Soon project "Colonization" will come to fruition." The figures hand glows a sky blue, opening a portal and leaving through it.

It closed before anyone knew it was even there.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I decided to make this a multi-chapter story, so there will be multiple days. Also Christian Ape99, it depends on who/what the characters are, I will need specific information.**_

_**Summary: Sonic and Kei, despite being boyfriend and boyfriend were okay with a certain someone having fun with Sonic, after all friends with benefits worked in their favor. Heck it made their times together all the more fun, and hilarious in Kei's opinion. When Jimmy comes, Sonic is in for an embarrassing and smelly day.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though I'm thinking of calling the couple of Sonic and Kei: BlueShipping, unless that name has already been taken, in which case I'll call it something else; and SpikeShipping, again, unless that name has already been taken, In which case I'll call it something else.**_

_**If you want to know what Kei and Jimmy look like, go on Google and search "Kei Ape Escape" it's the 1st picture, and "Jimmy Ape Escape" It's the 1st, and 2nd pictures.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Sonic was having a good dream, a dream about Kei feeding him chili dogs while rubbing his belly. This dream would've continued had he not felt pressure on his face, and something framing his cheeks, nose and mouth. Opening his eyes in confusion he saw blue jean clad butt on his face, and before he could do anything a big fart was blasted onto his face, it only got worse when the smell kicked in.

"MMMPPPPHHHH!" Sonic was thrashing about on the couch, trying to get the person on top of him off of himself, and escape the smell. Another fart was let loose on his face, increasing the hybrid's struggles. After a solid 2 minutes his struggles ceased, and the person got off of him.

"Ah, those chili dogs really hit the spot cobalt." Sonic's eyes widened as he tried to fan the smell from his face, and looked up. There was only one person who called him "cobalt". It was Jimmy, Spikes cousin, and Sonic's "friend with benefits". Said boy burped in content with his handy work, and smiled at Sonic.

* * *

"Hey cobalt, had a nice dream?" the 14 year old brunette asked in a joking tone. Rolling his eyes Sonic replied in a monotone voice.

"I was before you sat and farted on my face cricket." Jimmy blushed at Sonic's nickname for him, but soon regained his posture as he retorted in a cocky tone.

"Well, you better get used to them, cause I have plenty stored for what I have planned later." As he said this, he turned around and shook his butt tauntingly at Sonic, completing his taunt with a pat to his butt.

While this happened Sonic blushed and gave his own cocky smile showing that he accepted Jimmy's challenge. But he also noticed something: he was back in Kei's house, on the couch. But he soon realized that he must've fallen asleep.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

Sonic and Kei were grappling the other, trying to pin the other to the ground. Sonic was slowly gaining the upper hand, but Kei had a trick up his sleeve. He let Sonic's face get close to his own, and burped in his face. It was so sudden and the smell caught him so off guard that Sonic was pinned to the ground faster than you could say "oops".

Kei was smiling at his downed boyfriend and simply said.

"I win."

Sonic passed out soon after; he woke up when the full moon was at its highest peak. Kei was laying down on his stomach, with Sonic's head lying face down on his jean clad butt.

"About time you woke up Blue" he had paused to let loose a fart in Sonic's face "I didn't know my burps were THAT bad." At first Sonic moaned in disgust, but soon dug his face out of his others butt.

"They aren't, they just caught me off guard." Kei rolled his eyes, got up, dragged Sonic over to the tree, sat down and hugged him close; to the point where his face was resting on his chest.

The rest of the night they gazed at the stars, with the two cuddling together. Sonic spoke with an even tone in his voice.

"I love you Kei-Kei."

Kei looked down at Sonic, smiled, and said without a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I love you too Blue, never forget that." He kissed Sonic's forehead, and Sonic soon fell asleep.

_***End flashback***_

* * *

Sonic was brought out of his flashback when Jimmy's butt appeared in front of his face, and he caught a whiff of his last attack on his nostrils.

Sonic recoiled in disgust, and tried to fan the stench from his face; before he could get his payback though, Kei walked in.

"You two aren't starting without me are you?" He finished his statement with a pat to his stomach, and the two cringed in response at they had not so fond memories of Kei's farts.

"Nah, just giving cobalt a whiff of what he'd be getting." Jimmy responded in a cocky tone.

"Well then, all we have to do is agree; same rules as last time?" He asked in a mocking manner, as they always used the same rules. There didn't even need to be an answer as they sat down on the ground, ready to see who would win this time.

* * *

_***1 HOUR LATER***_

Kei was on the couch drinking a soda, he had purposely lost so Jimmy could have his time with Sonic. He didn't mind, none of them minded. Plus it was funny to see Sonic take fart after fart to the face.

Sonic soon tapped out, and Jimmy farted one more time and got up, smiling at his victory. He turned to Kei.

"You mind if I?" He didn't need to finish as Kei nodded in approval. He picked Sonic up, slung him over his shoulder with his face dangling in front of his butt, and went to Kei's room.

Sonic soon woke up and was greeted with Jimmy's bare butt in his face. He looked over his shoulder to see Sonic was awake and smiled.

"Told you I had plenty more in store for you." He brought his butt closer to Sonic's face "You know what to do."

Sonic, despite being in a relationship with Kei, still had feelings for Jimmy; and Kei knew this. All three of them never minded this. Sonic and Jimmy were perfectly content with being friends with benefits.

* * *

_***THE NEXT DAY***_

Sonic woke up from a burp to the face, and saw that he was in Kei's bed with Kei on one side of him, and Jimmy on the other side of him. Jimmy and Kei kissed him on his right and left cheek respectively.

Jimmy spoke into Sonic's right ear and asked.

"You want to "play"?"

Sonic blushed and nodded.

A whole day of being boys, lovers, and friends with benefits; and it was going to get much "sweeter".


End file.
